Confetti Eggs
by whitelips paleface
Summary: The Cullen's celebrate Easter much like any other family, Easter Sunday Mass, Easter baskets, egg hunts, and everything in-between with a young Nessie.


**In the spirit of Easter being on Sunday, I thought I'd write this cute one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight.**

**~.~.~**

The week of Easter Sunday always brought anticipation to Renesmee. It was one of the days she could act like a normal child and when all of her family got along. The Thursday before Easter Sunday, you can always find Esme and Carlisle at the store stocking up on goodies for the children in the hospital and for their grandchild at home.

"Do you think we should make our own Easter baskets or just buy them premade?" Carlisle murmured examining one of the larger Easter baskets in display and an empty basket. For the past two years, they have been making their own baskets, in hopes of adding more of a personal feel for the kids in the pediatrics floor at the hospital. It was a no brainer that they would make Renesmee a homemade basket.

Esme turned around from her crouch as she reached to the very back of the shelf to reach the last of the eggs. "Do you know how many kids are in PEDs? That way I know how many of our kids I'm recruiting?" Esme asked, pulling the last packet of eggs that was hiding in the back. Standing up from her spot, she dusted herself off and added the eggs onto the cart in front of Carlisle.

"I believe there are about fifteen. From what I understand, two are being discharged tomorrow." Carlisle asked counting the number of baskets that were available, he always felt a little guilty knowing they were clearing the stock that store had to offer.

"We'll make twenty baskets, and we can have Emmett, Alice, and Bella help with the baskets." Esme stated, looking at the available baskets that were available to them. "Perfect amount." Esme muttered, picking them up four at a time to and placed them on the cart.

"What else do we need?" Carlisle asked, holding onto the edge of the cart as Esme walked down the aisle looking up and down, left and right.

Esme hummed as she picked up a couple bags of colored plastic grass. "We need these, fillers, candies, and cellophane. Also, see what you can find out about the kids in PEDs, so that way they're extra special." Esme flashed Carlisle a smile, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before she got on the cart, as Carlisle pushed her through the store both of them laughing and joking around in the store.

**~.~.~**

Two carts full and the trunk full and some stuff in the back seat later, they were finally home. They stopped by at a different store because they realized they needed a few more Easter eggs, after clearing out the selection they had. It was worth seeing the reactions on the faces of the kids when they showed up with bags full of eggs filled with treats and toys.

"Em, Alice, Bella come here and help us!" Esme called as she walked into the family room, dumping everything on the couch.

Emmett was the first one to come down the stairs putting on a shirt as he entered the family room. "Whoa, did you guys ransack the whole Easter aisle?" Emmett snickered, picking up a pack of glittery eggs and tossing it back on the couch.

Esme rolled her eyes, opening the bags of assorted candies and placing them in a huge bowl. "Okay, Emmett I need you to fill these eggs with candies and chocolates. The bigger ones, you can add a few and the smaller ones, obviously one big candy or two small ones." Esme instructed demonstrating how she wanted the eggs to be filled.

Emmett nodded and tore open a couple of eggs. Alice and Bella walked over to Esme as she was lining up the baskets. "Need help?" Bella asked rhetorically, sitting down behind the coffee table and opening the bag of Easter grass.

"Yes, please. A lot." Esme huffed as she watched Carlisle walk over and brought the rest of the baskets. "Carlisle. Help. Now." Her voice stern; her eyes low.

"Yes, ma'am." Carlisle snickered, sitting down next to Emmett and proceeded to fill up the eggs.

Emmett hummed to the tune of a song that has been stuck in his head all day as he tossed a couple of the eggs into a bag. "How many are for the hospital and how many are for Ness?" He asked reaching for another bag of eggs. "Why can't we do Easter Egg Hunts?"

Esme rolled her eyes, as Alice handed her the basket she just finished adjusted with the goodies. "Last time we had an Easter Egg Hunt, you made Nessie cry because you took a couple of her eggs, even if it was to add more chocolates into them." Alice scoffed, taking another basket from Bella before filling it up with the gifts that Carlisle and Esme had gotten.

"Fill four bags of the eggs, and whatever's left is for Ness. It should be quite a hefty amount anyway." Esme added, as she wrapped the baskets with cellophane.

"We should do those eggs with confetti and flour in them for us, it'd be fun!" Emmett whined like a child, proud of his idea.

**~.~.~**

"Do we really have to go to Mass?" Esme pretended to whine as she slid on her cuff that had the family crest on it.

Carlisle nodded, putting a hand on the small of her back. "I'm afraid so, darling. You don't have to go if you don't want to." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Esme shook her head and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck with a smile on her pink lips. "I'm going to go, honey." Esme whispered before kissing him lightly.

"Okay, let's go or else we're going to be late." Carlisle whispered, tugging her on her arm as they walked out of their room.

Esme giggled and followed her husband downstairs and to the awaiting car, her heels clacking on the tiles as they walked through the driveway. "It's not like it matters, we're going to sit in the back pews." Esme retorted, before pecking Carlisle on the cheek as he opened the door for her.

"I still want to listen to the whole sermon, my love." He laughed, before pulling out of their driveway.

Mass went by smoothly, with it being packed due to the holiday. They ducked out of church before the crowds got bigger once mass was over. They drove to the hospital in silence, hand in hand.

As they parked the car, she eagerly got of the car and popped open the trunk, pulling her duster over her body. "You look more excited than the kids." Carlisle commented, handing her the bags as she slid them on her arms, making room to take some baskets from Carlisle.

"Well, I love to see the look on the faces of the kids, if it can make their day just a bit better, then I did my job." Esme smiled when she noticed one of the residents approaching from her car.

"Here, let me help you guys with some of those." The resident jogged towards them, as Carlisle closed the trunk. "Hello, Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen." She greeted as Carlisle handed her some of the Easter baskets.

"Thank you, Sarah. How many times have I told you to call me Esme?" Esme teased as they made their way towards the hospital doors, and towards the elevators.

"Sorry, Esme." Sarah apologized sheepishly as she pressed on the buttons of the elevator.

As they got to their floor, Sarah stayed behind as she watched Carlisle and Esme gather the baskets near the reception desk.

"Should we deliver the baskets personally? Or have the PEDs attending do it?" Carlisle asked picking up a blue basket that had a couple Legos in them.

Esme looked at the time on her phone and sighed, shaking her head. "I think we should have the PEDs attending do it, we need to get back to do the hunt with Nessie." Esme whispered, seeing as it was getting a tad late, and it was an hour drive back to their house.

"Okay, I'll let her know." He kissed her head as he walked off to find the attending.

**~.~.~**

Their backyard was decorated with colorful colors and little stick in Easter Bunnies around the house. "Do you have the basket for Ness?" Esme asked, as she slammed her door shut eager to go out back and watch her granddaughter have fun searching for the colorful eggs that were hidden at a reasonable height and location.

Carlisle held her basket with a happy look on his face and put a hand on the small of her back, leading her around back to find the rest of their family waiting patiently for the patriarchs of the family. Nessie was wearing a white jumpsuit with a pastel pink belt around the waist with a matching headband along with matching flats. She was sitting next to Edward on a bench under a big tree, while she was eating a cupcake.

"Mamma! Papa!" Nessie exclaimed happily when she saw her grandparents come to her view, handing her father her half-eaten cupcake to run up to her grandparents to hug them.

"Hi, beautiful!" Esme cooed as her granddaughter leapt into her arms, while Carlisle wrapped an arm around them. "We made you an Easter basket, love." Her voice soft as Carlisle pulled it out from behind his back.

Nessie's face lit up as she saw that it was overflowing with her favorite things. They always knew what she liked and what she needed. It was her second Easter Basket from them, and she cherished every single one. "Thank you!"

"Okay, Ness go behind the tree and count to twenty while we hide the eggs." Bella instructed, holding the bags that were filled with Easter eggs, pointing to behind the tree.

With a nod, Nessie quickly ran to the back of the tree with her basket in hand and quietly started counting down. While she was doing so, everyone grabbed handfuls of eggs and proceeded to hide them behind the bushes, in between the flower beds, around the trees, anywhere and everywhere.

"Twenty! Are you guys done?!" Nessie asked from the tree, peeking around the corner slightly.

"Yes, come out munchkin!" Emmett called from his position next to Rosalie as she proceeded to take pictures while Nessie ran around looking for the eggs.

Everyone was watching her look around for the hidden plastic eggs. As she found the last three eggs that were in the flower beds, Emmett slowly retreated to the rose bushes. Emmett pulled eggs from behind a bush that he was standing in front of, and walked around over to Esme as discreetly as he could, with two eggs in his hands raising them above their heads and quickly smashed them over their heads, the eggs cracking easily with the impact, flour and confetti covering their heads.

A gasp was heard from both of his parents, as they turned to look at Emmett shock ridden. "You didn't?" Esme muttered, a growl coming from deep within her chest, she tried to make it as teasing as she could, knowing that he meant well.

Emmett laughed and took out two bags filled with them, all multicolored. "Alice saw it, so she and Bella have been making them for the last two months." He said, throwing a couple gently to each of his siblings and placing them in the middle of the backyard. "Okay, so it's fair game. There's no hiding from the flying eggs. You can hit your partners, but only once." Emmett instructed tossing a pink colored egg in his hand, as he smirked explaining his rules to his family. Before he knew it, he felt an egg crack on the back of his head, feeling the shells, flour, and confetti running down his shirt. He turned around and sure enough, it was Rosalie who was laughing uncontrollably, giving him a kiss on the cheek before running off to break an egg over Edwards head.

The teenaged vampires were off, with Renesmee busy sitting on the bench and opening up her eggs, to see what treats were in her eggs. There were eggs cracking, flour flying everywhere along with confetti.

In the midst of it all, Edward had passed Esme an egg discreetly while Carlisle was crouching down next Nessie, looking at the candies and fillers that were oozing out of her eggs. Esme slowly walked next to Carlisle as they watched their kids squeals and laughter.

"It's nice seeing them enjoy Easter." Carlisle sighed, with a smile, as he grabbed onto her hand.

Esme nodded, getting a bit closer to Carlisle, trying to position herself perfectly where she could crack the egg over his head in one swift movement. "It really is, my love."

Quickly, she reached over his head and slammed it on his head, without hurting him of course. "Esme." He gasped, looking at the flour falling before his eyes.

"Sorry, love." Esme giggled, and ran off to gather more looking behind her to see Carlisle chasing her.

By the end of the day, they were all covered in flour.


End file.
